If I Only Could Deicide
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Damon takes Elena out to a nightclub to relax, and she just can't seem to make up her mind. Elena POV. Song: "So In Love With Two" by: Mikalia minor spoilers for Shadow Souls Damon/Elena pairing. T for swearing and Damon's sexyness. Oneshot.


**If I Only Could Deicide**

**

* * *

**

**Setting: **Set during "Vampire Diaries: The Return, Vol. 2: Shadow Souls" right after Matt leaves. (Minor spoilers)

**Summary: **Damon takes Elena out to a nightclub to relax, and she just can't seem to make up her mind. Elena POV. Song: "So In Love With Two" by: Mikalia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries, even though I wish I did.

* * *

Get a grip girl! I ordered myself as I finished off my second beer of the night. I was still good for one more. Unless, that was my third. Hmmm…..maybe Damon isn't the only one with a faulty memory.

Speaking of Damon Salvatore, he was staring at me from across the table. I felt like his dark eyes were trying to pierce my soul and read my thoughts; they probably were. I'd been doing my best to avoid looking over at him all night, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I blamed the beers for my lack of self-control. I mean, how hard is it to avoid the only guys sitting at your private table?

Other people in the bar kept glancing at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I knew that they were thinking. 'Why is that stupid bitch ignoring her devastatingly handsome date?' Well I wasn't exactly ignoring him. I was talking to him, poking fun at him sometimes, and even laughing at his sarcastic comments. I just wasn't looking him in the eye, because if I do that, I might do something stupid like let him take blood from me, or kiss him senseless. And the worst part is, we wouldn't even need to influence me. I _liked_ it. I like _him_.

_My number one: There could never be no one like you_  
_How come I feel this way about_  
_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

He is so different from Stefan. Even though they are brothers and they are both vampires, the similarities end there. Damon is shorter, more compact, almost feminine in features, and it only made him all the more beautiful, like a jungle cat. While smaller, he emitted a sort of power that made everyone take notice of him when he entered the room. It was as if they knew that he could rip out their throats faster than they could blink. That's what makes him sexy, and it was that air of danger that kept me coming back. He's like my drug. A bad habit I need to kick. Yet I know that there is _something _between us, and I've always loved a challenge.

It's the reason I started dating a vampire in the first place. I thought I loved Stefan, but here I am entertaining thoughts about doing naughty things with his brother. I finished my third beer. Now I was getting a little tipsy and Damon was already on his fifth shot, but that didn't worry me because I knew that he could sober up by circulating his power though his veins…or drinking blood. I leaned back and hit Damon's solid chest, I jumped in surprise, wondering when he had moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I could pull away.

_My number one: You give me everything I need_  
_But some things still are better with_  
_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

"Hmmm." He murmured in my ear, "And where are you going?"

"Damon." I warned. He chuckled and I shivered.

"Yes, Elena?" He drawled innocently, brushing my blonde strands off my neck and bare shoulder. It was about know that I regretted wearing a strapless dress. What am I even doing here? I wondered as I looked around the club at the club at the dancing drunks and sluts. We should be out on the road heading to the demon world but we were dancing and drinking. Maybe he knew I was upset about Matt ditching us because after I got out of hotel room shower I had found a new black dress and heels. He was giving me an excuse to dress up, have fun, let go, and stop worrying...and Damon was kissing my neck. Oh god!

_Don't want to fight another night_  
_Just want to make it right_  
_C'mon_  
_Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_  
_My number one, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me_  
_I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

"You are completely hammered." I scolded.

"Yes I am." He agreed proudly, wile nibbling (but not biting) my neck.

"Well, sober up." I felt him shake his head into my neck.

"Where's the fun in that? Drinking takes away the pain." I softened.

"What's your pain, Damon?" I asked, reaching up and running my fingers through his silky black hair. He paused before answering.

"I don't know. I don't think I can remember." He frowned, but soon shook it off. "Drinking helps chase the bad things away so I can focus on the good. Liiiiiike: Your touch." I gripped at his hair, "Your scent," He breathed in deeply, or rather went through the motions of breathing, "Your taste." He licked my neck from my collarbone to my chin in one broad stoke of his talented tongue. I shuddered at the intimacy and dropped my defenses. My head fell back on his shoulder, surrendering my neck to him. "Let me taste you."

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

"Yes." I replied automatically without thinking. He tightened his grip on my waist and reared back in anticipation of his bite. I closed my eyes, when a sudden pressing thought occurred to me. "Wait!" I called out. Damon pulled back.

"What?" He asked in a strained voice, "What is it?" I turned in his arms, looking in to his eyes directly for the first time that night. He really is beautiful.

"We're in a room with at least four hundred people. I know its dark, but what if someone sees you biting my neck, scream, and causes mass hysteria? Do you really think you could influence _everyone_?" He frowned, knowing I was right, but not liking it. We had almost let ourselves get carried away without thinking about the consequences.

"You, Elena, are a tease." He said, more frustrated than he was trying to sound. I reached up and brushed my thumb over his frown and surprisingly he smiled. Then he took a hold of my hand and yanked hard. Damon was stronger than me, and I flew into his lap. He laughed at my surprise and I rolled my eyes at him. He released my wrist in favor of cupping my chin.

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

Then he kissed me. I was shocked. Damon never kissed me, without taking my blood that is, and what's more when he did, those kisses has always been needy, hot, fast, hard, and sexy. This was soft, and unrushed, but still sensual and passionate. _Damn,_ I thought as my eyes closed again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This is nice. I could get used to this. Who knew that Damon could be sweet?

I felt Damon's tongue enter my mouth, deepening the kiss. I was losing control. He was filling up my senses. We weren't as connected as when he took my blood, but I like this better. When he bit me it was a more out of body experience and I could see into his mind. I would be in _his_ mind then, but now, he was in mine. Not literally, of course, but he was all I could think of. I wanted more. I was addicted. I never wanted him to stop kissing me. And then he pulled away. I frowned.

"What?" I barely managed, confused. He just smirked, set me on my feet, and pulled me onto the dance floor. Tonight I was all his.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first VD fanfic so I hope it wasn't too terribly OOC. I love the books though so I thought I'd give it a shot. Please review. I'd love to hear your thought.


End file.
